Never going to work
by ilori
Summary: Complete What will one fight, two spells and two people that hate each other make... Read to see.Please read i know the summary is bad but please read thanks 'sorry its sort'
1. Tell the truth

Chapter one: Tell the Truth

It was there last year in Hogwarts and everyone was looking forward to the half term party. As they where on there last year every week holiday the got to have a party. Everyone was looking forward to except one person. Hermione. Hermione had been studying and forgot about the party and had no one to go with. Ron was going with a girl from Quidditch and Harry was going with Luna Lovegood for reasons Hermione did not understand at all. And she had forgot to buy a dress, when Ron and Harry asked her who she was going with she said...

" I am not going to the party I'm far to busy" She said casually.

"If you say so." Ron said walking to stand next to Harry.

Hermione picked up her books and headed for the library. Harry and Ron merely looked at each other, shrugged and started to the common room to get ready. In the library Hermione had seated herself at a table at the back of the great library, she pulled out her parchment and quill, opened her books and for the first time in Hermione's life she had no idea what to do. She had wanted to go to the party, but she didn't want to go alone. And even if she did go, what would she wear? Her school robes? Unlikely, Unable to keep her mind on her schoolwork, she packed up her things and headed back to the warm common room. On her way there she heard a group of people on their way to the party, laughing and having much more fun than her. She picked up her speed until she was practically running. Got the fat lady and stopped, she realized that she had left her wand in the library, feeling like kicking herself her turned around and started dragging her feet back the way she came.

As she reached the lower parts of the school, she started to hear the music from the hall, Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes but she hastily got rid of them, she needed to convince herself she wasn't missing anything special, she needed to see that the fuss was about so slowly she started to walk towards the great hall, as the wide open doors came into view Hermione had the swallow the lump in her throat, she sat behind the banister so people wouldn't see her if they left the hall, Hermione felt miscible, she was alone while everyone else was in the hall having a great time, for once she'd wished she'd never gotten so caught up in her school work.

Hermione buried her face in her hands, wallowing in her own self pity, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand in end, as she felt someone watching her, she then heard footsteps, Hermione raised her tear streaked face to see Draco Malfoy, in green dress robes, his hair slicked back, his eyes leering down on her, his trade mark smirk in place.

"So Couldn't find a willing troll to take you to the party? Or did Potter and Weasel finally find some higher class friends?"

"Sod off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your childish games." With this remark, Hermione got to her feet and stalked back towards the grand staircase to carry out her main reason for being there. Draco not feeling satisfied enough to leave her alone followed to finish what he'd started.

Hermione could hear him follow after her, she really wasn't in the mood but without her wand she really was defenseless She started to climb the staircase towards the library to get her wand and then she could teach the slimy Slytherin a lesson. She reached the second floor ignoring his presence, she entered the library and started towards the back. Malfoy was still on her tail, Hermione sighed, she then reached her wand, picked it up and turned to face Malfoy.

"Malfoy, get out of my face or you will be really sorry!" Hermione snarled. Malfoy merely smirked at her.

"What's wrong Mudblood, not upset are we?" Draco sneered her smirk parting into a grin.

"I said get out of my face!" Hermione said raising her voice, his grin only widened. He strolled over to her, Hermione was ready, and Hermione brandished her wand and gave him a smirk of her own.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione yelled, Draco's wand flew from his hand and Hermione caught it, Hermione smiled. "Now, if you promise to leave me alone for tonight, I'll give your wand back intact."

That wiped the grin off Malfoy's face. "Chill out Granger, I was only looking for a bit of fun, the party's way boring for my liking, not enough fighting really." Draco sneered; Hermione looked up a smile on her face

"You had know one to go with" Hermione was well happy now.

" If you must know Granger, I did. I was going with one of the girls from potions class" Malfoy protested

"So how come she is down there and your up here" Hermione so sure of herself

" Because... anyway why are you not at the party" Malfoy sat of the old brown sofa next to him and Hermione sat on one of the chairs around the table.

" Well?" Malfoy asked now eager to know her answer

" I forgot about it ok, I forgot to buy a dress, forgot to ask someone, I forgot about the party, are you happy know Malfoy"

Malfoy looking a little taken aback calmly said. "You forgot you got all upset because you forgot about a party"

Hermione surprised how normal Malfoy was being and said. "What are you up to?"

" Nothing why should I be, your only a mudblood after all"

'That is it!' Hermione thought, so she got up so quickly that it startled Malfoy so he too got up.

"only a mudblood after all is it MALFOY only and MUDBLOOD" Hermione was upset and angry and she really didn't like the look on Malfoys face. She held out her wand leaving Malfoy's on the table. Malfoy swooped down and grabbed it and pointed at Hermione. Hermione had one chance to get this right and she had to do it fast. She waved her wand and shouted,

"STUNERGRIT!" But what Hermione hadn't expected was that Malfoy also waved his wand and shouted.

"SCREEMOFILE!" the two spells crashed together, throwing Hermione and Malfoy on the different plane. They where knocked onto the ghostly plane this was not good both Hermione and Malfoy had dropped there wands in the big explosion and where unconscious in the costly plane of the library.

Hermione was the first to wake up she look around where she had landed everything was Grey and there where no windows there where no books but there where empty book shelves. Then she saw Malfoy lying on the floor head up against an empty book shelf she got up and ran over to him, there was a deep cut with a big knife shaped splinter in it Hermione ripped two bits of her robes tied one above to cut and pulled out the spike she placed the wood behind her and when she looked back at Malfoys arm wasn't bleeding. Surely a cut that deep should be bleeding she wrapped the second part of her robe around it just in case. She then gently lifted Malfoys head away from the bookshelf and removed her cloak folded it and paced it under his head. After about an hour of Hermione looking around the library she heard Malfoy groan.

"Mudblood ... Granger are you there?" since when did Malfoy cry out, since when did Malfoy cry out at all. It was obvious he had woken up and been in shock of what happened Hermione decided not to bring it up.

" I'm over here."

Hermione was lent on a book self as Malfoy walked up to her

"Where are we Granger and what's this doing on my arm and where's are the lights. What have you done Granger"

"Me I've done nothing this was you all your sad spell go wrong, that did this my simple spell that would stun you for about...half-an-hour"

"Well it not may spell. The Glaciers spell is just meant to make you curl up in pain" Malfoy as really impressed by the spell he had picked

"So Granger you stop playing kidnap and tell where I am" Malfoy was going around his robes in all the pockets " and wars my wand what have you do with mudblood"

Hermione took a deep breath and said so calmly...

"Malfoy I don't know where we are but what I do know is this is the great library but where not in Hogwarts and the only way we can get back to Hogwarts is by working together, and I don't know where your wand is main is gone too"

Malfoy just looked at Hermione not shore whether to believe her or not. At that moment there was this high pitch noise that mad both Hermione and Malfoy jump and clap her hands over there ears the walls of the library grew taller ad wider the book shelves in to 4 rows of tables with a lager desk like able at the top when the high pitch noise stopped Hermione looked around Malfoy in a ball on the floor and there where now at the great hall but everything was still Gary. Hermione looked down at Malfoy quite worried he was still in a little ball muttering the words.

"No father I and sorry I will do better next time please father not again"

Hermione knelt be side him she then realized there was water in Malfoys's eyes he was nearly crying Hermione took Malfoy by the shoulders and lifted him up she had to know what was scaring or upsetting Malfoy this bad.

"Malfoy what is wrong... Draco are you ok what's the matter Draco"

"Stay away from me muddled this is ALL YOUR FULT"

"What is" Hermione said dropping her grip of Malfoy in shock

"This is " he said " he is punishing me because of you mudblood"

"Who is punishing you" Hermione need to know what was going on

"My father my father has sent us to the t..t..the ghostly plane"

"WHY HAS HE SENT US HERE WHAT IS WRNG WITH THE GOSTLY PLANE MOLFOY" Hermione was panicking the thought of half dead blood thirsty wolfs filled her mind

"My dad sent us here because want ever you think that is bad or scary or deadly will come out of the corns to get you"

Hermione shut up grab Malfoy by the arm and dragged him to his feet and pulled him along the room to the great fire place she claimed to the top this fire place was really big as it had to warm all of the hall up. Malfoy looked at her like she had gone mad.

"QUICK" she cried "why what for" Malfoy said, "what did you do"

"Had a really bad and really scary thought?" she said looking nerves "of what he said snakes" Malfoy being big-headed again

"NO" Hermione said pointing to the corner "half dead blood thirsty wolfs.

Malfoy looked around and scammed like a three year little girl. He tried to clam the fireplace but he couldn't he was too sweaty. Hermione knelt down grab his hand a pulled him up out of the reach of the wolfs he was clearly scared there walked back and for the fire place one f them jumped up and Hermione jumped and grabbed Malfoy's hand " thing of something nicer" Malfoy's called out then see realized she was holding Malfoy's hand, she felt a surge of hope that she was not along then the wolves seen so dissolved into the air and out of the corner all of the slithering house calling out...

"Draco and Hermione up the tree K, I, S, S, I, N, G"

Hermione throw off Malfoy's hand and jumped of the fireplace into the crowd

" This is your biggest fear ...people thinking that you go out with me ...I mean it GRANGER who wants to go out with GRANGER ...and like I would ever go out with you. You are so full of your self Malfoy ...I am so out of here"

Hermione made her way to the door of the great hall Malfoy jumped down and ran throw the crowd and just as Hermione opened the door Malfoy jumped and grab her legs and flung her to the floor and drag her out of the doors way. Just then this massive creature with black and red scales, five heads, three spiked tales, a big fat body, screeching voice and the worst breath you could ever smelt. Malfoy drag Hermione behind the door." wha" Malfoy clapped his hand around Hermonies mouth. The beast went back in the door and the doors closed behind it.

"THANKYOU" Hermione said as she throw her hands around Malfoy's neck before she had realized what she had done. But then quickly put her hands to her side slapped Malfoy's on the cheek softly turned on her heal and went to sit back on the fireplace.

Ten long minutes later and the crowd was still there and Malfoy to had made his way to the top of the fire place when Hermione asked...

"So way is this one of your biggest fears"

" I'm not telling you" Malfoy said seeming afforded.

"Why not, sometimes sharing fears helps you get over them" Hermione smiled hopping for a good reaction, Malfoy's side " ok " he said in a fed up tone "but only because I can't cope with the same words over and over again" he took a long deep breath and said...

" Because if people started to say thing like I like you or was even thing about you in a non hating way and my father found out then I would find myself here AGINE" "but why. Why would liking me bring you back here, not that this place isn't brilliant" Hermione slimly giggled at her self " because granger your a mudblood and I am a pure blood " Malfoy let his head hang there. Hermione looked up she had stopped giggling now and quite unemotional said...

"You and your father think that your better then me or people like me" Malfoy went to speck but Hermione stopped him. "You can tell your a Malfoy Draco I bet your father checks you girlfriend family as well to see if there are mudbloods as well doesn't he" Malfoy nodded "so. Why did you save me when that beast came throw the door when I opened it then" Hermione ask her voice getting slighting louder "because I don't want to be here by my self I would of saved bloody potter so didn't have to be alone"

In the heat of the moment they hide not realized that the crowd had gone. Once again there was a massive load noise when then walls grow smaller and shorter and the tables had gone and was now bedding and furniture Malfoy look around "now where are we " "this is my bed room at home" Hermione answer "this is your room but it so small"

"I know" Hermione realized the door was open "hi how come the door is open I thought we went aloud to leave a room" "where not lets it part of are fears" there was a womanly shrike from the down stairs" mum" Hermione cried running for down the stairs Malfoy's not far behind.

When they reach the kitchen they found Voldmort, Malfoy's dad and Hermione percents on the white tilde floor dead. Both Hermione and Malfoy Scammed at the sight of this " explain this " Malfoy cry to Hermione "Explain why my dad is killing your parents" " I don't know why but I know but, I am scared of Voldemort killing my percents the same way he killed Harry" Hermione in tears watch Voldmort vanish and ran over so her parents "so why is your dad still here" Hermione asked throw her pity full sobs and tears " because I don't want his death-eater job to have him kill someone parents I know" Tears pricking the backs of his eyes but he blinked them away as he watch the death-eater mask disrepair but his dad was still there with his wand out at him. All of a studded Malfoy went flying throw the kitchen and knock throw the diner table. Hermione stood up " Mr Malfoy" she protested

"Your a pathetic child that is not worthy so be my son or worthy to be a pure blood" and with that Malfoy and sent flying into the cabinet" Hermione ran over to Mr Malfoy and grab his wand she throw Mr Malfoy throw the sunflower yellow wall and into the next room. She looked over to Draco we were unconscious she ran over and got a wet cloth and placed it over his head. Mr Malfoy can in running at Hermione. Hermione panicked picked up a nearby pot and slammed it into his head and again on his head then once again throw him into the next ed room. Then went back over so Draco he was waking up "Draco" she stood up When Mr Malfoy stumbled back in the room with on of the knifes of the wall above the fire it the next room and was charging to Hermione. "why are you scared of your dad" she cried sling Mr Malfoy into the fridge " I am not saying" Draco said trying to stand up "WHAT... You have to Draco or we will be here all day and I don't know how long I can hold him off" Hermione trowing Mr Malfoy in to the class cabinet " I wont " Draco said walking towards his father "why" she said " because he needs to teach me a lesson" Hermione pulled Draco back beside her and throw Mr Malfoy Throw the wall again " what lesson" Hermione said standing in front of him " not to be nice to mudbloods" me said then throw the Mr Malfoy crawled "there is no mercy this time boy I am going so kill you for that MUDBLOOD has done" Mr Malfoy roared. Hermione dropped her wand.

Grab the front of Draco green robes with to hands and kissed him. Draco in shock held Hermione's arms not to shore what to do after all this was only his first kiss with a Griffindor,and Hermione's first true kiss as well.


	2. Seconds

Chapter Two: Seconds

After about a minute they both pulled a part and turn away from each other and look around they had no idea where they where all they could see was nothing. No Mr Malfoy no house, no anything it was like everything was gone not to come black like the end of the world but only more Black.

"Where are we" Hermione said still not looking at Draco " I don't know"

Draco was still a bit dazed form being kissed. Hermione turned to him and said " Draco look I only kissed you to show you and your dad there is nothing wrong with it and not to be affrayed of you the things you have know control over like the way you fell for some" Hermione took a quick breath " not that I like you in that way" Draco blinked trying to take in all this Information. The truth is that he had like the kiss from Hermione had didn't care about what his father would say or do to him if he ever found out.

There was a flashing light that made Hermione grab Malfoy's arm but he simply said "get of me Granger where going back to Hogwarts" Hermione a little taking back let go and looked at the light. There was flash of colour and they where back Hogwarts in the great library Hermione looked at the time and date on the wall. It was a week later at the some time they had left 10:30 "where back" Hermione said picking her wand up of the floor.

Got grab her books and her wand and headed for the door "oh Draco"

Lets keep this between you and me so your fear wont come true shall we don't wont to make your dad kill my parents now do we" Malfoy's smile said for then his words " hi mudblood" he called " I have no idea what you talking about but what ever it is keep it to your self" his eyes full of emotion hoping Hermione would not try and remind him plus he didn't want to fight with Hermione anymore "Draco" Hermione said in a sexy tone of voice "you are so sodden full of your I wouldn't want to" she snapped out she knew it want he wanted to hear, she knew his fears. She took one last glance the boy how had given her, her first kiss and seen Malfoy's smirk. She to had enjoyed the kiss but soon realized it was nothing to Malfoy so she walked back to her common room. Malfoy still stood there picked up jacket and walked off.

In the Common room Harry and Ron where still up and talking to the fire.

Lupine's head floating in the fire "it will be ok boys cram down we will find her in no time and if what you say is true that Draco Malfoy has got her then when we find her we" " are we all talking about me" Hermione said sounding interested "HERMIONE" they all cried and harry and Ron rushed over and gave her a big hug " your alive" Ron said "well ya" "where have you been Hermione" "know where don't worry" she gave them both a slight hug went over to the fire and said "it's ok I am back now" and before Lupin could say a nether word Hermione left and went up stair to bed she was really tired.

Over in the Slytherin common room there was no one there he looked at his watch it was 11:20 his dad normally specks to Draco throw the fire place at 11:45 so he sat on one of the big Green chairs and waited for his father. Then 11:45 on the dot Mr Malfoy head appeared in the fire " hello father" Malfoy said sounding as natural as he could " where have you been people are saying that mudblood GRANGER kidnapped you if you wrote here today I was going to see her Parents" He smirked Draco could see him self doing the some thing, then he stopped "HERMIONE never kidnapped me so there is know need to see her parents father" Malfoy got up and left knowing come Easter he was going to have the beating of a life time. But he could deal with that then.

They all had poshions fourth lesson the next ed day Hermione couldn't bear to go she could not even think of seeing Malfoy for a while so she went up to the library inersted and headed for the back table behide to book case where she would not be found. When she reached the back table she sore Malfoy there his feet kicked up on the table and Lenin back on his chair "what are you doing here" she said shocked to see him. Startled he fell back on his chair. Got up quite quickly and sat down " what are you doing here Granger" he asked even thou he know it was the same reason he was. Hermione looked down at her books and Malfoy looked at the table "everyone say you kidnapped me" Hermione said still stood there " same here everyone think you kidnapped me" Malfoy said a quick smile on face. Hermione sat down placed her books down got up and went to the book shelf behind Malfoy and started looking " what are you looking for Granger" Malfoy ask " I am looking for a book to tell me why we come back from the ghostly plane" Hermione answered "but why do you need to know " " I just do why don't you want to fine out" " no I know why I came back but what I don't know is what you can back for" " why what that supporter mean" Hermione had gone and sat in her seat " because when you over come your greatest fear you can come back. Main being my father and you stopped that fear with... Um ... ur ..." " I know" Hermione knew he meant the kiss " but what your biggest fear Granger how come your here and not there" "because" she started " my biggest fear was my first kiss being rejected and you didn't" Malfoy looked up "look Granger you tell anyone I will kill you" they just sat there not shore what to do " you going Hogmeade next week" she asked him " ya you" " ya got to get a new dress for the next dance" she smiled. Malfoy sore this and felt this felling that could not be described. He felt like he wanted to kiss her again but then felt the feeling in his rib he would soon be getting when he nexted seen his father. Hermione how had been also been feeling rather strange she to also want to kiss him again but the fear of rejection kept cropping up. Hermione decide she would get a book to read she got up and walked past Malfoy shore she could feel his eyes on her she got the ladder form the corner and pulled it about three foot way from Malfoy and climb up. This was a very old so when Malfoy when he heard I creek when Hermione got to the top. He looked at the step she was stood, there was some thing not right about the way it looked he stood up "Hermione" he said in a warning tone she looked down "what" she said. There was a loud crack and the step gave way and Hermione fell back. Malfoy panicked and court her in his arms fell back and landed of the floor. They both jumped up " Thank you are ok" Hermione asked happy not to be on her way to the hospital wing " ya you" Malfoy asked shocked of what he had done but it had felt good. They both just stood there looking into each other's eyes. At that point Malfoy could not take this felling any longer grab Hermione waste and pulled her to him Hermione feeling the some way throw her arm around his neck. She could feel his heart beating just above hers she felt her back hit the back of the shelves. Malfoy knew it was wrong to enjoy this kiss but he could not help him self all he knew was this here and know he knew was right her him anyway after about five to ten minuets they stopped and slid down the book case int'll they where sat on the floor. "This is not right," Malfoy said after he realized what had happened "what if we get cor ..." Hermione placed a finger on his lip "know one has o know" she said. Malfoy smiled and kissed her finger "so who are you going to Hogmeade with to get your dress with" he said in a low voice "don't know. Why you inserted," she said leaning on Malfoy's arm

"Maybe" he answered holding her tight " well maybe you can come then" they both smiled at each other then the bell went for diner. They both stood up " see you later book warm " Malfoy said kissing her forehead " later serpent king" she said back with a smile on her face as she walked off. She went to the hall where she sat next to Ron and Harry and helped her self to some chips.


	3. Harrys Problem

Chapter Three: Harry's Problem

After diner everyone went to there last lesson and then back to the common room where they did they there home work. About 10,20 Hermione went to bed after all she had, had a busy day. Harry and Ron followed soon after.

I was now Friday and all lessons had been stopped so student could pack their stuff for the haft term break Hermione had not seen Malfoy since there last meeting in the library. On the way to the hall for breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione where all talking of what they where doing for there holiday. Ron, and Harry where going to the order and Hermione was staying in school as her parents where visiting her anti-may. (She is ill again) As they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw Malfoy, Crab and Goyle Hermione smiled but soon hide it.

"Well well well what do we have here it is potter, granger and Whesale-bee"

"Go away Malfoy" harry said stopping still on the bottom step.

"You all going home for the holidays" Malfoy said in a babies voice "yes!" Ron and harry said together " what about you BOOKWORM" Hermione's lighted up " no serpent king are you" Hermione said sounding quite pleased with herself "yes my father wants to seem me" Malfoy said his voice cocky his eyes scared. Hermione looked at Malfoy " what ever" she turns to Ron and Harry and said " I am going to the library you know get a good book or the holiday." and with a nether word she marched up towards the library. Harry looked at Ron and waked towards the hall but before they reached the door harry herd Malfoy tell crab and Goyle to go to the hall. Harry turned around o see crab and Goyle ran towards them and Malfoy went the same way as Hermione went. Harry told Ron that he would just be a second and he headed for the library. Ron shrugged and went to the hall.

When Malfoy got to the library Hermione sat on the back table waiting for him he went towards her "granger" he said in a low scary voice. Hermione jumped and turned around "what is going on are you alright" Hermione said claiming her nerves "my father wants me to go home, he wants to have a talk" Malfoy said sitting down Hermione still sat on the table looked at him. Malfoy could feel her big brown eyes on his skin and looked up and meet her eyes. She smiled she felt like she would drown in throws his blue eyes.

She blinked her self back to life she got up off the table smiled sweaty and said" well I better be off I have to help Ginnie pack" Malfoy jumped up and said " not going to be able to bully you for a week and all you can think about is helping little Wesley pack" Malfoy said looking cocky as ever "bully me is it" she took a powerful step forward "so what should I be thinking about" she was so clad that Malfoy had made the first move she had been scared of seeming to easy. "Maybe your homework" she smiled "homework is it" "ya homework" they where so close that they could feel each others breath deep on there skin. They both lend forward and kissed.

Over at the door Harry seen this and froze the truth being he to had like Hermione. Harry did not like what he saw. He got up as quietly as he had came in and ran to the Griffindor common room he screamed the image of Hermione and Draco Malfoy in his head not darning to go. After what felt like a life time Hermione walked trow the porthole. Harry flew at her not shore what to say,.

" where is your book Hermione Pick A NICE One Did You" Harry said to words bitter practically bitting off every word. Hermione just looked at him like he was mad. "Harry are you ok" Hermione asked carefully "ok ya I'm ok but I have just one question" Harry said so calmly it scared Hermione "ok" Hermione said backing behind the chair Harry took a breath and said "WHEN WHERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT ... MAFOY" Harry screamed. Hermione's mouth fell open "you ... you ...you know... but how" Hermione said shaking "when you went to the library for a ...book. Malfoy sent Grab and Goyle to the hall and followed you. I went after him to help YOU" Hermione looked at Harry a hurt and angry look on his face and disgust in his eyes "Harry I'm so sorry" Harry stood there not blinking or breathing. Hermione took a step forward "Harry you can't tell anyone" Hermione looked very firm but sound soft "what your going to keep seeing him" Harry said backing off "well ya why shouldn't I" "Harry blinked at her in disbelief "Hermione it's Draco Malfoy our enemy" Harry said like he was getting shy "Harry trust me this wont become between us and you can still hate Draco's guts". Hermione looked into Harry's eyes but they where empty "I don't what you to see him any more" Harry was now looking at the floor "WHAT are you kidding me" Hermione fell back on the chair "Harry you have no right to tell me who i can and can't go out with... I cant win with you last year I practically trow myself at you i even asked you and you said no and you and Ron just giggled at me so I removed it from your memories and you want to tell me who i can't go out with". There was silence and then Harry looked up and asked "you asked me out""HARRY THAT IS NOT THE POINT" Harry just looked at her for a moment then looked down " sorry " he murmured. Hermione looked at Harry as he sat down in a chair opposite hers. She took a deep breath and went and knelt beside Harry " Harry" she said softly " I have liked you from the first year only last year I finely realized that you where not interested in me that why so I gave up along time ago and now you and Ron are my best friends" Harry look at her no longer anger in his face but hurt. He had know Hermione liked him but never really believed it, but now she had said it her self it was different he hated himself for hurting her feelings " Harry you must swear to me you will never tell anyone ... please Harry" Hermione looked up straight into Harry's eye's "fine BUT if he ever hurts you in anyway I will kill him" Harry looked away he couldn't bear to think of Hermione being hurt he never could. Hermione got up and hugged him really tight around his neck and gave him a little kiss on the check Harry his hands around her back and gave her a little kiss back. Hermione let go and sat on his lap " I am so glad you know it nearly killed me , you not knowing" she got up and offered her hand " coming to the hall I am starved" Harry smiled at her and took her hand so she pulled him up "it is amazing that you stay so thin with all the food you eat" Harry said on his normal play full tone. Hermione turned and playfully slapped him with a disapproving noise.

When they got to the great hall Hermione sat between Harry and Ron as normal and was having a lot of fun watching Ron and Harry having sword fights with bits of bread over

Ginny's hair colour. Harry said it was Blondy red and Ron said it was red and Hermione was in the middle.

Over on the Slytherin table Malfoy was watching and when Harry placed bread in front of Hermione's throat and threaten to slice the neck open if Ron didn't agree with him about Ginny's hair. Malfoy didn't like the fact Harry Potter was holding Hermione HIS girlfriend. Malfoy got up and went to get some air. Hermione looked up just in time to see him leave Hermione got up " I got to go I will see you later "she said Harry grabbed her arm Hermione looked at him she could see in his eyes he know where she was going. Hermione didn't say anything just nodded Harry let go and Hermione ran after Malfoy. She seen him by the great doors and quietly crept up behind him grab bum. Malfoy jumped and turn around "Hermione" he said between his teeth and open the door and they both walk out "how come you walked out the hall" Hermione asked. Malfoy didn't answer he just shrugged. Truth was he didn't know. "what where you Potter and Whesaly doing" Malfoy asked not looking at her "nothing, Harry and Ron where fighting about the colour of Ginny's hair" Hermione said . Hermione looked at Malfoy and stopped " that why you left" Hermione sound interested for his response " NO!" he said very powerfully and then looked down then said "yes" Hermione ran over and throw her arms around him "what" Malfoy said now confused "you were jealous" Hermione said dropping her grip on him "and I think it really cute that you care that much about me " Hermione said with a smile so big if nearly came of her face. Hermione grab his hand and walked further away from the school . When they got the lake Hermione sat on the grass and Malfoy lent up against a tree " Malfoy come sit I have something to tell you" Malfoy side and went and lade beside her propped up on his elbows. "what" he said normally. Hermione kicked one leg over Malfoy and held his arms above his head "well well the great Draco Malfoy pined by a girl" Hermione said cockily "well well miss Granger didn't think you where this type of girl, you dirty little minx" Malfoy smiled Hermione grinned and let go of his writs and laid on his chest. Malfoy could feel her breathing for some reason that was he could think about . There was a beautiful girl laying on him and all he could think about was her breathing, normally he would be all over the girl but for some reason Hermione was different. Then he noticed her breathing got faster and shorter he pulled her up off him and looked into her face her hair stuck to her face from where she had been crying. Hermione got up and looked away from him. Malfoy got up "what's wrong" Hermione just shock her head "Hermione tell me whats wrong maybe i can help" Hermione turned around and drove her head into him Malfoy. Malfoy just held her once agine he could feel her breathing only this time they where slowing down. Malfoy had this strange feeling he felt conserved for Hermione. She had stopped crying and looked up. Malfoy still held her "are you ok" he asked not knowing what else to do "no ... I'm scared. I'm swarded that when you find out your going to be mad and not want to see me anymore" Hermione was looking straight into his eyes "Harry seen us together he knows where together and he wont tell anyone and ...he doesn't want me to see you any more and i told him that he had no right to tell me who i can see please don't be mad" Malfoy hated Harry and to know that Harry know about him and Hermione that made him feel so mad that harry had a secret to use against him he didn't like harry having the upper hand. Malfoy lend in and kissed Hermione on the lips " I'm sorry Hermione but Potter can't beat me not now not ever ...it's over" even as Malfoy said that if felt like his heart was being riped out But he know if Potter told even Ron and told one person and one person told another it would be all over the school. He looked at Hermione she was crying agine that made him feel worses. Hermione looked up and seen Malfoy looking at her. She pushed Malfoy out the way and run in any direction she just ran. Malfoy called after her but she just kept running. On the way back to the castle Malfoy thought of all that they had done together like the ghostly plain and in the library when he had saved her and when they first got to getter properly she had help him so much she had helped him with his dad and Malfoy know that he had been so much more happier since he and Hermione had gotten close. When Malfoy finally got to his common room he was riddled with gilt and self hate. Malfoy went straight to his room and packed his thing for his visit home and when that was done he lay on the bed in till 8.00pm when he decided to go to the library .

After about a 30 minute run Hermione was by a small cave she was mad at Harry and her self and Malfoy. She let her self fall for the worst scum at school 'Draco Malfoy' . She had felt so strongly about him. she remember the strong fell for him that she had forgot to do he homework . It started to rain the river wasn't that far from the cave so Hermione knew she was lost so she crawled into the cave and had a fire the wind was really strong and blow the fire out so Hermione move further down the cave till it was dark . She relighted her fire and lie down she would just wait the storm out after an hour Hermione fell asleep and didn't notice the river rising.

At 8:00 Harry got worried and went and look for Hermione on the Marauder's map he seen Malfoy alone in the library Ron and Neale in the great hall but no Hermione. Harry went to the library swallowed his pried and went to Malfoy " Malfoy where is Hermione I know she was with you earlier"Malfoy got up "what make you think i know where she is we not together anymore. Besides she ran off some where earlier" Malfoy didn't really believe Harry he had thought Hermione would have be back a long time ago "where were you when she ran off" Harry said voice quite but strong "down by the lake why " Malfoy stood up not shore whether to believe Harry or not "Malfoy this is very serious she has been missing all day" Harry went to walk away when Malfoy said " how do you know she isn't in the castle""I can't tell you but I know, just like how I knew you where in her at Hermione's table no less" "Hermione's table" Malfoy repeated. Harry was walking away when Malfoy called "where are you going" " to the lake to find her but what do you care" Harry called Back "wait I am coming" Harry was shocked that Malfoy did care. So he stopped and turned "Fine meet you by the main doors in 10 minutes" Malfoy nodded and Harry walked off.

When Malfoy got to the great doors he found Harry and Ron"oh no dose he know" Malfoy asked Harry "no he just wants to fine Hermione to" Harry replied and with that they all left Hogworts.


	4. River bed

Chapter 4 :The River Bed

Malfoy , Harry and Ron head ed into the blistering rain to fine Hermione. When they got to the river they all stood under the near by tree. Ron and Harry where talking in witch way to go Malfoy could only look at the spot in witch he and Hermione lay. "Malfoy witch way did Hermione go" Ron asked. Malfoy blinked and turned around "um... that way " Malfoy said , and they all set off after about ten minuets of walking in straight line they stopped under a big tree. " this is hopeless she could have ran in any where" Ron said leaning on the tree "don't say that" Malfoy said grabbing Ron robes in a threating manner. Harry grabbed Malfoy and drag him under the next tree. " don't even think you and the only one that care for Hermione and don't even think you are in charge where all a team and just for a bonus this is your fault, I knew Hermione going out with you was a bad idea" Harry went to walk away when Malfoy re plained " oh but Potter it not this is 'your' fault, see Hermione told me that you knew and that is way it is over so you better hope that she is ok " Harry turn back to Malfoy took one step and dived at him knock Malfoy of his feet "die you son on a bitch DIE" Harry was slamming Malfoy face into the wet mud and Malfoy was swing for Harry face. Ron heard this and ran over pulled Harry but got slung back, so he stood up and screamed "I know witch way Hermione went" both Harry and Malfoy froze. Harry got up and asked "how ... witch way" Malfoy got up and wiped the dirt of his face Ron carried on "the tree i was by has a peace of Hermione's hair and look" Ron pointed throw the trees " a peace of fabric" all three boys ran towards it "nice work Ron" Harry cried. When the three boys got to the fabric they recognized it as a Giffindor colors they looked up for any sine of Hermione Harry notice the river was rising and poring into a cave near it. "hi guys check out the river and the cave i feel sorry for and animal in the" Harry Pointed out "the cave" Malfoy shouted "it smocking" all three boy scream at each other "HERMIONE" they all ran toward the cave but by the time they got there the cave was nearly half full all ready "Quick" Ron called he wiped out his wand "Ropien" he called . On the floor lay a gold brown rope. Ron grab it slip knotted it around a tree "Harry your louder and stronger you stay up here to pull us up i will go half way down Malfoy you go down and get Hermione if she don't like that well tough" Ron ordered. He handed Harry the rope and looped it around him self them made Malfoy do the same. there was a crash of lighting and a tree on the other side of the lake fall in sending a massive wave to wards them but be move the wave went over them and into the cave. "HELP" and scared voice called from the cave. The cave was nearly full mow the boys did not have very long left "Hermione " Malfoy cried and dived into the cave taking poor Ron with him. Unlike most caves this cave didn't go deeper down or higher up it was just flat. Malfoy kept swimming touching the floor every now and then just to make shore he still could but the water was rising "HELLLL"cried the voice once more but this time it sound like the person had gone under the water. Malfoy was close her could only just breath him self his head was so close to the roof of the cave he seen a hand just above the water going down "NO HERMIONE YOU BITCH DONT YOU DARE DIE " Malfoy dived under the water catch his head on the side of the cave wall her grab Hermione's limp body he new it was hers there was fumiler feel to it he rose up he could see a plat form and high plat form just a little forth down. Malfoy lay on his back and let Hermione's body lay on his he held on to her so tight and with the other hand he cute the rope he new it wasn't long anuff the get to the plat form Hermione lip body took a breath and screaming and sharking and screaming for it life. Scamming the cave but mainly Malfoy. Even throw Hermione was still uncouthness she was fighting for her life Malfoy just gusseted it was shock and keep swimming when he got to the plat form he realized that the plat form was to high to lift Hermione on he pulled out his wand "Alervashion" he called and he and Hermione rose out of the water and on to the plat form he lay Hermione down by the wall pulled the hair from her face. Hermione was breathing but only just. They where both wet and cold so Malfoy pulled out his wand and light a fire as soon as his clock was dry he took it off and took Hermione's off and swooped them, when he had dried Hermione's he placed it on her as well. After about half and hour Hermione started to store "Harry" she mumbled her eyes still closed Malfoy guts flipped over after all he had done for her it was Harry she cried out for that made Malfoy feel sick. There was no way that was right Malfoy knelt down and took hand. Her nails where blunt from her scramming fit earlier "no" Malfoy said gently "it me Draco" "Draco" she repeated her eyes flick open "what are you doing here wheres Harry" Hermione asked . Malfoy dropped her hand and stood up "well you shout up about stupid Potter" Hermione was shocked she sat up "sorry" she said . Malfoy felt bad for shouting and sat down opposite her "so am i" he said there was a moment silent when Malfoy finely Spock up "are you ok, you scared me earlier" ya " she said looking up "what happened to your head and arms" Hermione asked Malfoy had forgotten about his cuts .He touched his head to remember "hit it saving your life" Malfoy answered "where are we" Hermione asked looking around "where on a plat form at the back of the cave" Malfoy said. Malfoy was now shivering become of the cold. "Here" Hermione said lifting up one end of the clock to share with Malfoy "no thank you keep it" he said not even move "Draco" Hermione said strongly and with that Malfoy got up and sat next to her. "Draco" "ya" "why did you come looking for me. you said we where over" there was silence when Malfoy answered "because i still care about you" under the clock Hermione reached out and took Malfoys hand " thank you Draco" Hermione lent on his arm and fall asleep after all it had been a busy day.  
After about 10 minutes Hermione was asleep. Malfoy had not move or let go of her hand he kissed here head and fell asleep next too her. As soon as morning came both Malfoy and Hermione where work up by the sound of Dumbledores voice calling for them both they both stood up Malfoy pick his robe up and put it back on and jumped off the platform it didn't seem that high this morning "come on" he whispered to Hermione with his hands in the air as a juster to jump. Hermione took a deep breath and jumped into Malfoys arms before Hermione let go of Malfoy she lent in and kissed him on the lips and hugged him "thats for last light and saving my life" Hermione let go and shoved him onto the floor "i hate you, you stuck up pureblood" Hermione screamed. Malfoy looked at her completely blank he didn't understand "Herm" "this is all you fault you ever chase me agine and i will personally put your family jewels in another country" Malfoy just looked at her he really couldn't under stand. Hermione ran past "professor" she creed Malfoy span around now he under stude Dumbledore was not far be hide him."professor this... Miss Granger lies" Malfoy said playing alone "now now children I don't care who's fault it is just as long as your both safe. Now come lets get you to the hospital wing" Dumbledore said lifting his arm for them to lead the way. Side by side Malfoy and Hermione walk back to the Castle not saying a just a glance at each other ever so often. When they did get to the hospital Harry and Ron where all ready there waiting after Madam Pronfrey had check Malfoy and Hermione she left say how lucky they where. Dumbledore told them both off for missing about and how they where not going to be able so catch the train home as they didn't have time then he left Harry and Ron both hugged Hermione said there good byes and where off. The hospital wing was every quite they where the only ones in there "sorry for pushing you back in the cave" Hermione said finely braking the silents "it's ok" Malfoy was just laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling "whats the matter Draco" Hermione asked she was sat on the end of her bed "nothing" Malfoy said. Hermione was confused he had saved her and looked after her and now he was like a stranger. "why are you acting so cold Draco we can still be friends cant we" Hermione said she wish it had not sounded so childish but she had wanted know where she stood with him if they where going to talk him agine truth is she always felt with Malfoy ever since the ghostly plan. She didn't want to lose that feeling "i am stuck" Malfoy finely answered "with what" Hermione ask getting up and standing by the bed "with you and my dad" Malfoy finely answered "what do you mean" Hermione asked edging towards him " I really like Hermione there is some thing very different about you when i am with you i think about about you but not your body unlike most girls" Hermione raped her arms around her chest "oh no not like that your very pretty" Hermione sat on the end of Malfoys bed. Malfoy was still watching the ceiling " but" Hermione said egging him on "but" Malfoy repeated "my father . I think he knows" "how" Hermione asked "i think theres some one following me that works for my father" Malfoy lent up on him elbows "i don't want you involved with my father i don't want you getting hurt by my messed father" Malfoy took Hermione's hand and pulled her closer he then took out his wand and pointed to the door "lock" he ordered. Hermione looked up at him her big brown eyes burnt into him "we don't have to do this Draco"she said softly "shut up Granger" he cocky and then looked at her and said so softly "i want to" Hermione lay on his chest listening to his heart "me to"she said.


	5. Secertes out

Chapter 5: The Secretes Out

By the time Madam Pronfrey got back in Hermione was on her own bed reading and muggle magazine. Madam Pronfrey made Hermione and Malfoy spend the night but after that they where aloud to leave. Hermione went to the owlery and sent a letter she had been working on to Harry ad Ron just after she let the owl go and watch is sore out sight she turn around and person a clock person. Hermione could not see this persons face but before Hermione could speck the strange person spoke "Hermione Granger stay away from Draco Malfoy or else" and that was it before Hermione had a chance to respond the person had ran off. Hermione ran back to the common room and straight to her dorm got a peace of parchment and a quill and wrote ' Draco meet me in the library at 12:00 to night' Hermione got a envelope from her deck placed the letter in side drew and little book with a worm on the back and wrote Malfoy on the front sealed it then placed a charm on the letter so only Malfoy wound read it. Hermione ran back to the owlery and placed it and owl. Hermione went back to the common room and read a little to pass the time.

It was late evening when Malfoy was in his common room when he was attracted by and old Grey beat up owl. Malfoy was sat by the fire doing some homework as there was hardly anyone there because most people had gone home for the holidays when the owl lunged into the back of his neck. Malfoy flow up in shook to see an owl this late. Malfoy took the later and turn it over and seen the little picture on the back packed up his thing and went to his dorm. Malfoy throw his books on the trunk at the bottom of the bed and sat and the floor and open the letter. After Malfoy had read the letter twice he pulled out and box of mashies her had had under his mantras and light the letter so nobody could read it and follow him.

Malfoy Left his common room at 11.45 to make his way to the library when he got there he was on his own to he went and sat at the table at the back and waited but not for very long because a moment later Hermione ran in. "dose anyone know your here" Hermione said trying to breath. Malfoy just looked at her as she walked towards him "no you?" Malfoy said eyeing her "no I don't think so ...did you destroy the letter after you read" Hermione asked sitting down next to him "yes" Malfoy said "what is this all about" he said. Hermione looked around and then said "I was threatened by some stranger i couldn't see his face he told me to say away from you or ..." Hermione trailed off and looked at Malfoy "I don't want to stay away" she said "don't worry you want have to as soon as I have Potter" Malfoy said looking at the floor "potter" Hermione repeated "well ya how else know about us" Malfoy said still not looking at her "us" Hermione said sitting crossed legged on the table "ya us" Malfoy said looking straight into her eyes. Hermione smiled sweetly and Malfoy smiled back "it wasn't Harry, Draco he was on the train home and besides the guy smelt moldy" Malfoy look at Hermione like she off-her-head "moldy like bad food moldy or smelly feet moldy" Hermione thought a bit and then said "feet" there was a long brake before Malfoy said "come on get your wand" "what for?" Hermione asked "where going back to the ghostly plan" Hermione's mouth feel open and stayed there "we have to" Malfoy said lifting Hermione bottom lip with one finger "but you hate the place or scared shit-less of it" Hermione said grabbing Malfoy's hands. "Don't worries about me come let's go" Malfoy gave Hermione a look of worry "Draco what's going on? Tell me. I need to know" Hermione looked in to Malfoy's eyes but he would not look at her "the man that smelt of feet was the men who dose my fathers earns and he's not every stable so your not safe" Hermione was shocked and not know what else to do she said "OK. I will go to the ghostly plain. BUT! Alone." Hermione was a very stubin girl who knew how to argue "no" Malfoy said letting go off her hands "what's wrong with you I am trying to hell and Malfoy's don't often help" Malfoy turn away from her "I don't want to see you get hurt" he mumbled. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and turn him around and said "i know Draco but i will not let your father blame you for this it's my problem to we are here together" Malfoy smiled "ok But I am coming with you" Hermione lent in gentle kissed his check. Hermione pulled her wand from her robes and held it tight. Malfoy stood next to her and held her hand and waved his wand and said "scarer-goster"


	6. The Return

Chapter 6 the Return

Once agine Hermione and Malfoy where in the Library with no books or windows but

This time they both had the wands. Malfoy looked at Hermione and said in a comical

Tone "no bad thoughts remember" Hermione smiled "I remember. How long are we going?

To stay here don't forget the party is next week" "I don't know my father doesn't let up easily"

Malfoy sat on the floor and Hermione sat next to him and held his hand. They sat there for such a long time in silence he looked down on Hermione her eyes closed her breathing study. She had fallen asleep on his arm she had felt so safe and confabulate. Draco couldn't help but smile at her she looked so beautiful and peaceful he kissed her forehead and lay her down on his robe and went for a walk around the library.

Hermione shook her self awake at the sound of Draco screaming at someone about that they think they are so special. Hermione picked up Draco robe and drooped it over her shoulders and got up to follow the voices. She only got to the corner where she seen Draco sat on the table at the back where they first got together

"Draco it's no big deal Harry's just a better saver then you are and he will look after me better then you can" Hermione was confused at who this voice came from it sounded for miller. She kept walking slowly "but Hermione he can't love you like I can" Draco said with a pleading sound in his voice "tough Malfoy you will always come second best to me" Hermione was shocked first Draco loves her and now Harry's so mean. Then it hit her. This was one of Draco's fears. He was scared of losing Hermione to Harry. Hermione stood still and quite be hide Draco and while Draco never knew she was there nether did the fake Harry and Hermione. When she looked at Draco she smirked before she made her self know "I'm sorry Harry but my heart is for Draco and Draco alone" "Her..." Draco started but before he could finish Hermione grab his face and pulled it to hers and kissed him frantically until he loosened and put him arms around her back and drew her closer to him. Hermione drew back and kissed his nose lightly and turn in his arm and lent against him so he couldn't see her cheesy grin. He had been jealous and felt threaten by Harry plus he had said he loved her.

Draco held like he was never going to let her go ever agine. Wrapped up in his own thoughts _'fuck scar face was just some sort fucked up fear thing ...wow... I can't believe I got so worked up about it I ...I and I said loved her...'_ "Shit" Draco said spinning Hermione to face him "Hermione" he said slowly "how much did you hear or see"? He asks not shore he wanted to know. Hermione gave him a big toothy gin and laid her head on his chest. He knew she wasn't going tell him but from the way she had kissed him he knew she heard. Draco thought had for a moment _'I am going to have to say it agine on she is going think I don't ...But I'm Draco Malfoy I don't have to do anything I don't want to ... No that's the old you your and new you know, better and more grown up' _. "Bookworm" Draco said carefully Hermione thinking' _he's going say it agine'_ "yes" she said softly looking up at him "...Thanks for the kiss" Draco said ' _you dick head why can't you tell her you a descries to you self'_ "oh" Hermione said saddened but hope it didn't show "anytime" she said relaying her head on his chest. _'great and you disappointed Hermione as well ... prat'_. In one swift move he pulled Hermione off himself and looked deep in to her eyes "Hermione you are Harry Potter and Ron Whesalys best friends and your the smarts girl in the school and... I...I...Iloveyou" Hermione smile unable to hind it "I love you to Draco" Draco smiled and she gently kissed his cheek. "Hermione can I ask you a question" Draco asked leaning away from her "ya shore what's up"? Hermione answered. Draco's face changed into its cocky I'm-Draco-Malfoy-everything-goes-my-way look "will you sleep with me"? Draco waited for Hermione to kick off but she didn't she just smiled and shrugged and said "Okay if you want" "really!" Draco ask surprised as it wasn't the answer he expected "no what do you take for that slut Harry was with" she pulled away from Draco and took a step back " Draco it's no big deal Harry's just a better saver then you are and he will look after me better then you can " she mocked "you did hear it I knew you did ..Come ere" Draco went to grab her but she excepted his grasp and ran. Draco blinked and ran after her "oh if that's the way you want to play it Granger you're on"

It wasn't long until Draco found Hermione but when she went to run she stubbed and fell but before she could get up Draco had knelt down beside her "graceful" was all he said and flipped her on to her back and straddle her. But she was to quick for him before he new it she had flipped him over and straddle him and with her fingers walk up his belly and over his chest and on to she lip when he gently trapped her finger with his teeth "naughty boy" Hermione said rubbing her nose with his till he let go but before he could say anything he looked up to see a crowded library in, a circle around them...


	7. Run AwayWith Me

Chapter 7 Run away with me

"um um"was all Draco could say Hermione slowly looked up "oh on" Hermione Jumped up and dragged Malfoy with her and ran throw the crowd and to the door to find Harry and Ron stood there back against the door "come on Hermione come with us what ever he is threatening you with we will protect you" Harry said holding out his hand. Hermione looked up at Draco and turned back to Harry and Ron and let go of Draco hand and took a step closer to them. Both Harry and Ron smiled at Draco but there smiles where not friendly but when they look back to Hermione she had her wand out pointing at them "Hermione what are you doing" Harry asked "move" was all Hermione said "what" Ron asked "move now or I will curse you until your heads blow up" The crown started form around the door "Hermione you don't have to do this let me what if you get..."Malfoy was cut of bye one really angry voice "shut up Malfoy no one asked you " Harry spat "come on Her.." Harry started "NO!" Hermione shot back "i don't need you and i don't want you or your help" "but Her.." "NO MOVE ...NOW" nobody moved "fine" Hermione signed and waved her wand "wing.." "ok ... ok you win" Harry said and him and Ron stood a side. Hermione grab Malfoy hand gave it a squeezed and ran. Running fast to make shore no one could catch them. Hermione way running fast skidding around corners flying up stair Draco wasn't shore that she was touching the steps or not. "Hermione where are we going" Draco asked in fear of losing his arm "not much further promise" Hermione said now stopping and sitting on the banister of the stair. She looked at Draco "do you trust me" she asked questionably. "Only when your sane" he answered "good anuff get on" Draco looked at her like she was nuts "Granger you do know that this stair case is the biggest one in the school and and that it will take us to the great hall and, oh ya, we are on the 'top' floor" Hermione smiled "ya I know so sit on and stay steady it a long way down" Draco blinked and sat in a side saddle manner "no no swing one leg over" Hermione said while doing the same "what are you nuts there a big tall 'sold' statute at the bottom and I don't know what your up to but I don't want to hitting it the way your sat i will never walk agine" Hermione slightly amused looked him the in eye kissed his cheek and said "now why would I want to put you out of business like 'that'. But you have to trust me ok" He narrowed his eyes and kicked a leg over the banister "hold on" she said with a smile "Hermione I don't know . And to what?" he asked having second thoughts "me" she said slowly but before he had a chance to argue Harry Ron and the majority on the school showed up. "Hermione no!" cried Harry "to late Potter" Draco said taking her wast "Hermione wait please" Harry said "your better then he is your a Griffindor" he said hopping she would come around "oh no Harry 'he's' better then you he's Draco and your a dick" and with that she kick off the step and was speeding down the stairs.

When they got close to the ground floor Draco could see the bottom statute and braced for a hit when Hermione cried "THIS WAS A BAD IDEAR WHERE GOING TO DIE" "what" Draco said voice all horse. He closed his eyes and the next thing he felt scared him.

He open his eyes to see they where laying down Hermione on him and around them was the most beautiful sight you have ever seen. They where laying on grass flowers of every color around them and just 12 foot away way a lake crystal blue and you could to the bottom and be hide them was a big oak tree.

"Hermione where are we" he said sitting up "Hermione land" she answered "Hermione's land you have your own land in school" Draco said pissed off that he didn't have one "no where not in school anymore. Where some where in France" she said getting up taking her shoes and socks off dipping her feet in to the water.

"but how? Did you make this place? and how do we get in and out " he asked also putting his feet in the water.

"easy. i came her on holiday last year and found this place by deciding to slide from the to of the baster on the hotel we stayed in and when I sore the bottom a scream that 'this was a bad idea i am going to die' so when we came home i tried it on my stairs and that also sent me here. Oh and the to get out you clime that tree fall out screaming 'shit' and you come out of the closest fair place"

"cool" was all Draco could think of before..

Draco picked Hermione up in his arms and started to walk into the water. Hermione trying to get free crying "please Draco don't please, I 'will' take you with me" but Draco kept walking until the water was just above his knees.

"five" he said

"no Draco please" she said holding on

"four"

"no please"

"three"

"Draco"

"two"

"please"

"one" and her dropped her in the water and walked away. But before he could make it back Hermione grabbed his soldiers and pulled him back.

"Dame Malfoy" she said waiting for him to rise. When he did he said "now what was that for" Hermione didn't answer she just gave him a stinking look when she noticed his eyes had wondered from her face when she remembered that her once white blouse was now see-throw and she quickly turned around. "or Hermione" was all Draco said after she turned. Hermione blouse now showed her pink bra "Draco" she protested

"well now i have seen you may as well just strip down completely" Draco said with a untamed smile on his face.

"No" she shot him a shocked look and turned back to cover her chest.

"Well come for a swim, your not going to have your back to me while your close dry" he walked up behind her and put his arms around her "there not going to get 'more' notice able" he assured her. "Fine. But if I catch you looking I will hurt you and you came talk to my back till I dry deal" she waited her her answer "ok" Draco answered and turned her around "I promise you 'wont' catch me" and with that he dove under the water and swim to make a large space between him and Hermione before he came up and looked Hermione up and down with satisfied look "hi Granger 'wet' is your best style". Hermione let go of her chest and swam after his trying to drowned him but she couldn't catch him was to fast for. So when she stood up Draco copied, and when she held her arms out for a hug Draco knew it was a trap but he couldn't resist 'maybe' getting close to that visible chest. Slowly he walked forward and when he got to Hermione she gave him a hug and kiss and when Draco thought he was safe he tightened his grip on her and relaxed in to the kiss.

Draco had done just what Hermione had hoped so when she held him and tighter into her grip and jumped forward making shore not to lose grip of the kiss Draco was surprised and fell back into the water. Even under the water they held the kiss until Draco pick Hermione up in his arms and brought them both up for air.

Once they had both got there breath back Draco looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled "nice move Granger. Very sly" He said walking back to the bank "so what made you fall for it. It was pretty blunt what I was going to do" Hermione asked laying her head on his chest. Draco didn't answer he just stared into her eyes and then to her chest and pulled him self back to her eyes. She smiled "works every time" she said. Draco put her feet back on the grand and looked down at her "what do you mean 'works every time' who else has seen" Hermione smiled and walked off to lay on the grass "Hermione, Granger are you a virgin" Draco said siting next to her. Hermione closed her eyes and absurd the sun and opened them agine "maybe are you" Draco blinked "no but still" Hermione sat up "Draco do you love me" Draco was a little taken aback "well ya" "no I mean really love me and do anything for me" Hermione look at him with a look on for face Draco couldn't place "Hermione are you ok" "ya I just need to know" "yes Hermione I do love you and would do anything for you" Draco said taking her hands in his. Hermione stood up franticly and look at him now taking his hands and pulling him.

"I need you to do me a something" Hermione pulled his hands to her chest and them keeping there.

"what" Draco asked pleased about how close his hands where to her breast.

"I need you to .. to hate me"

"what"

"we have to go back at some point and this way I will back first tell them that I put some hex on you to make you love me and now it wore off and I will just leave and you could come back cursing me to hell and back called me a mudblood and everyone will just except it" Hermione was crying and let go of his hands pulled out her wand and dried her self.

"Hermione it doesn't have to be this way"

"I know but this way your father wont kill you nor will Harry and Ron and Griffindor" she dried Draco as well

"if you ever want to owl me I will leave the window open" Hermione said putting her shoes and socks back on and gave Draco one final kiss on the lips. "give it 10 minutes climb the tree fall out screaming shit it should take you to the fair place of the great hall" Draco moved his head. Just as Hermione started to climb the tree Draco ran up pull her back and gave her a ruff passionate kiss "thank you" he said and let her climb the tree and fall out.

Back in Hogwarts every one was in the hall having dinner when Hermione fall out of the fire everyone was silent and stood to see her. When Hermione noticed that every one was looking for Draco she said "Draco is fine and it's okay he doesn't really like me I hexed him in to thinking he loved me because Harry is such a dumb twat and i wanted revenge. Only Draco came round and hated me agine so I ran he's not far behind" and with that Hermione walked out of the the hall and back to her room opened the window and sat nexted to it.

Back in the hall Draco fall out of the fire got up "where is that filthy mudblood, no, wheres Potter" as if they knew what was about to happen they parted giving Draco a straight view of Harry. Draco waved his wand "thats anuff Mr Malfoy" Every one turned to see Dumbuldor stood there. Draco lower his wand and walked back to his room.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Draco was still not asleep every one pitted him for being under Hermione's hex but the truth was he would always be under her spell. Draco badly needed to see her. He had never felt like this before to any one normally it was 'like them, shag them, leave them' but Hermione did some thing to him made him feel like a man. He looked at the bedside table his mother had owled him last week. That was it owl. I will owl Hermione. No I will do one better. He thought to him self quickly dressing and witting a letter to Hermione.

Back in the Griffindor tower Hermione was also wide a awake and sat on the windowsill crying silently. Just as Hermione placed her head in her hands there was an owl just out side pecking the window Hermione took fright and feel off the windowsill. Once she pulled her self together and took the letter she began to read.

_To my dear sweet loved one the one i must hate and yet don't want to._

_Hermione I am so sorry but I must see you _

_please get dressed and open your window_

_Love from the one that shares your heart _

_X X X X _

Hermione didn't need telling twice she was up dressed and sat on the open windowsill in five minutes flat. Hermione gasped when she sore Draco fly out of the shadows and up to her window on his broom. He hovered there for a moment and they both stared into each others eyes until Draco grab the back of Hermione's neck and brought there lips together for a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart they both smiled at each other "hi" Hermione said slowly "run away with me" Draco said voice strong and full of meaning and for the first time his cold eyes held emotion, love passion, hope and desire.


	8. The Final Call

Chapter 8 The final Call

"What" Hermione whispered her mouth now like sand paper.

"run away with me Hermione please don't make me live a life with out you" Draco pleaded taking her hand.

"Draco come in hear a minute"

"Hermione this is the Griffindor girls dorm room" Draco said slowly coming in throw the window.

"Trust me" Hermione said truth being she didn't know how to answer his question but she felt so close to him. Like Harry and Voldmort where they cloud feel each other's hurt, love, pain, happiness, sadness etc but she need to be closer before she could think about running away with him and she knew how.

Once Draco had got off his broom and started looking around Hermione hid his broom under her bed and called Draco to her.

"get in my bed" she ordered "now now miss Granger even I'm not that daring I know that when we do you will scream" Hermione just looked at him "no soon real soon but I need to go and get some thing and if the girls wake up and see Draco Malfoy in a girls dorm no less Griffindors room every one will hear about it so get in shut up and lie still" Hermione took a long breath to refill he lungs. While Draco get into her bed. As Hermione went to leave the dorm Draco call her "Hi Granger how soon" Hermione didn't turn around just turn her head and raised her eye brows and walked out the door .

Draco turned over in Hermione's bed inhaling the sweet smell of Hermione off her pillow and groined quietly remembering the site of Hermione stood in front of him with a see-throw top on.

Hermione ran down to the common room and up to Harry Ron and all the boys room went in to Harry's trunk and pulled out his invisibility clock and seen some parchment and quill and some ink and wrote Harry a quick note closed his trunk and placed the letter by his glasses and quickly left the room and ran back hers knowing here was sexy Slytherin waiting for her. as she got to her door she slipped on the clock and went in. Seeing Draco hadn't moved but wasn't facing her she closed the door. Draco short around to see nothing and turned back to face the window. Hermione slowly and silently walk over to her bed and slowly moved a finger down his back but when he turn and sore no one there he turned around so see Hermione's head floating but be for he could scream ' what the fuck' Hermione reviled her body .

"Sly Granger you nearly gave me heart faller" he said pulling her to the bed and sitting up.

"well we better do something to bring you back" she said going over to Luna's bed side table picking something up and placing it he pocket before Draco could see. She walked to the door and signaled for Draco to come with her. Draco slowly made his way to the door and took Hermione's hand. Hermione lead him to the first step

"sit down don't scream and put this around you" she said handing him Harry clock.

He shrugged and did as he was tall and as he sat the stairs turned into a slide and he went straight down .

Once the stairs went back to normal Hermione walked down to find Draco with a very sower look on his face " thought that only happen in Slythrein could have warned me" Hermine just smiled put the clock over his head and walked off "come on we don't have long what with this and running away"

After they where well away from any Griffindor Draco took off the clock and they stop by the great hall. Draco walk towards Hermione backing her in to the wall placing both hands on the wall each side of Hermione's head and asked "Hermione Granger are you a virgin" Hermione didn't answer just looked down at her hands

"Hermione" Draco asked questionably

"Just for get it Draco" she said pushing past him and sitting on the stairs

"Hermione" Draco said sat nexted to her

"no Draco this was a stupid idea I mean who wants to want to sleep with a muggle born, bookworm, virgin. I mean I know you can do better and have done better" Hermione was cut off as his lips gently touched hers. Draco looked back and said "I want to sleep with a sexy muggle born, bookworm, virgin because there is no one better and if there was I only want you" she smiled truth was she was scared shitless off what she knew she wanted which was Draco all of Draco.

Draco placed an arm around Hermione and pulled her closer and gently kissed her cheek. "I love you Hermione and won't do anything or let anything hurt you do you hear me" Hermione nodded and smiled "come on its play time" and with a boost on recurrences Hermione grab Harry clock and ran up stairs not stopping for Draco once.

Once Hermione was running up the stairs Draco smiled at him self before trying to catch her but before he could say 'Merlin's socks ' they where at the top of the school once agine and Hermione was sat on the stair rail waiting.

"some one took there time I hope your not worn out for to night is just getting started" Hermione smiled seeing Draco piratically throw him self on the rail behind her.

"lets do this baby" was all Draco said before her held Hermione and kicked of. they where speeding down the rail at full speed one at once they both screamed "THIS WAS A BAD IDAER WHERE GOING TO DIE" and they both landed on the grass. Hermione got up and sat on her knees in fount of Draco and put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the condom from Lunas bed side table and held in fount of Draco's face.

Draco smiled this part of the night had worried him because he had none left. He took the condom off Hermione and kissed her hard and pushed her on to th floor gently and straddled her. Draco pulled away and looked down at her. "Hermione are you shore you want this"

Hermione looked at him she was very greatful for him to care so much. if someone had told Hermione that all her friends hated her, and that she was getting ready to sleep with the one person she hated more than Professor Snape she would just ask if they had been hexed in the head lately.

"Draco I want this and now I can't quite do this on my own or I wouldn't need you here would I" Hermione placed a finger on his lips "and do you want to be here" Hermione smirked at Draco. Draco went back to kissing Hermione when Hermione started playing with his shirt. So he Brock the kiss and riped off the shirt

" Miss Granger am I really that sexy" Hermione didn't answer just pulled him down to her. Draco's Fingers slide down her neck and down her chest and started to undo the buttons of her shirt her got all the way to the top when with out warning Draco flow off Hermione and into the flowers Hermione sat up in shock to see Harry and Ron wands up and a look of hate in there eyes.

"Harry Ron what right do you have fuck off" Hermione said getting up and running over to Draco and kissing his forehead and helping him up.

"Hermione he is a Deatheater" Harry said with the fire of hell in his eyes. Hermione stood at Draco's side and pulled his arms out "where Harry do you see a mark I don't" Hermione was so mad at Harry and Ron.

Draco looked at Harry and Ron and seen where Ron was looking. Draco quickly stood in front of her and done up her blouse. Hermione smiled as Draco behind and raping his arms around her wast.

"Get your filthy arms off her Malfoy were better off protecting Hermione then a Deatheater to be" Ron said strongly taking a step foreword wand at the ready.

"Ya Ferrite let her go or pay the price" Harry said also stepping forward wand ready. Malfoy lowered his head to Hermione's and whispered "can I have ago, or do you wish to have a go." Hermione lightly giggled and kissed his cheek "you can have ago if you really want to" Draco smirked hoping she would say that. Draco kissed her head and stepped in front.

"OK potty you want to take 'my' Hermione away then you have another think coming" Draco smiled he truly love these moments where he could be really evil. Hermione smiled behind him watching Harry and Ron cringe that she was his. She slipped her hand into his pocket and grabbed his wand (this was her turn to be evil). Harry smiled when he sore this Hermione smiled back .

"Oh Malfoy you should watch your self your unarmed" Harry said and smiled to Ron once he had noticed. Just then "Acio wands" both Harry and Ron looked around to see who there wands had gone to. Harry s mouth fell open when he sore Hermione now held four wands. Ron eyes grew wide when he sore Hermione handed Malfoy his wand.

" Hermione I am impressed your are so ... so... evil" Draco pulled Hermione in front of him "I have never wanted you more" and with that he kissed Hermione on the lips.

Harry sore this and he and Ron where making there way over. Hermione turned around wand raised "Frezzio" She cried and Harry and Ron froze in there tracks. Hermione turned back to Draco "this is never going to work we need to get away. lets run away" Draco looked at her "ok" was all he said.

Hermione placed a time realest spell one Harry and Ron packed her trunk and her and Draco flew off to the south off New Zealand on Draco's broom.

The End


End file.
